


Daycare

by whatupdown



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Cute, HOW TO TITLE, M/M, One Shot, i just wanted this, mentioned biting, mentioned chengstin, nex7 with toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatupdown/pseuds/whatupdown
Summary: Just a day at the daycare, headaches, screamings, and food.





	Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> henlo, i just really wanted a daycare au so here i am. but i cant really make it long or else i might leave it hanging. anyways. i am sorry to xinchun and zeren, they just made appearances only and had no lines.
> 
> idk if i should even tag the relationships as its not even focused on that. idk how to title this either. but eh. 
> 
> also if you don't know, huangquanfugui is chengstin's ship name. just in case.
> 
> but hey imagine nex7 with kids. uwus

“Prepare for trouble”

 

“And make it double”

 

“More like you both quadruple the headache I have. You're supposed to Watch. The. Kids. Not. Be. The. Kids.”

 

Chengcheng paid no attention to the elder’s nagging, instead he lifts up a little girl, no more than 5 years old, settling her on his shoulders. “You're just jealous the kids like us better”

 

The elder scoffed and smack the younger’s arm. “I am their favourite excuse you, now put her down that’s dangerous.”

 

“Stin we have a challenger”

 

The boy looked over to face the elder, raising an eyebrow at the supposed challenge. The corner of his lips lifted up as he smirked and rolled his eyes. “Please, Ting ge? You're nowhere near our level to even dream of challenging the almighty Huangquanfugui”.

 

Justin then squatted down beside a small boy, whispering something in his ears. Everyone didn’t have to wonder for long about the exchange between the two. Because a _split second_ right after, the boy yelled with an added high pitch and the ever adorable clenched tiny fists, “HAO GE AND CHENG GE ARE THE BEST GEGES EVERRRRRRRRR”.

 

The look on Zhengting’s face was the cause of the two teens to fall down in laughter. And what's even better was that right after that one war cry, the other kids started screaming the same thing too. The teens really had that confidence boost after that. But honestly, the betrayed and scandalized look on their gege’s face was the highlight of it all.

 

“Hey Ting- what's going on and why are the kids...fighting over _those two_? ”

 

Zhengting let out a loud sigh and massaged his temples before answering his boyfriend. “Just- don't ask”

 

“Weeeeelp… Okay then..”

 

Quanzhe, who had been sitting in his own little corner with his own small group of soft kids in the midst of the riot that was happening around them, looked up at the taller and told him about what had just happened. Up until describing the actual facial expression Zhengting had right after the first war cry.

 

Wenjun just nodded in agreement to what the younger had just relayed to him.

 

“I mean. You gotta agree though Zhengzheng, Cheng and Justin are on another level. Mostly because they also play with the kids like they're the kids. But-”. He turns to face the little shy girl in in his arms, managing to keep eye contact with the little one. “I'm your favorite right?”. He smiled and held her tightly after he received a soft yes and a nod from the girl.

 

“Ughhh stop bragging and go back to your group.”

 

“I was about to anyways. But I came over to ask something”

 

“What is it now?”

 

“Uhh, you do know it’s almost lunch time for the kids right? We still haven’t cleared off the tables and the kids are still doing their crafts. So now what?”

 

A loud thud was heard as Zhengting knocked his head against the wall near him. He looked like he wanted to cry. He knew he was forgetting something, and the _two demons_ , the cause of his headaches, distracted him earlier on what he was supposed to do. He heard the taller asked if he was alright, and no, he actually wasn’t. (he’s fine, he’s just being dramatic)

 

“Get the two headaches to help clean up, since they’re the favorites. Make them use that to get the kids to listen. I’ll go check on Xinchun and Zeren to see if the food is ready.”

 

* * *

 

Chengcheng clapped his hands loudly to catch the kids attention. “Alright boys and girls, it’s almost lunch time! You know what that means?”

 

“FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!” The kids screamed at the top of their tiny lungs, complete with the high pitch.

 

“That is correct! We’re gonna eat food! And we’re gonna eat here- Oh no!” Justin lifted his hands up to his head. He also had on the most shocked expression he could muster up. The taller beside him also faked a shocked expression, enough to trick the little ones, and asked what was wrong. Some of the kids had gone closer and looked up to their Hao ge, and also had shocked expressions and worry on their faces.

 

“Cheng ge, kids, it looks like we cannot eat lunch anymore.” The boy looked down sadly, as sad as he could. “There’s nowhere to eat. Look at the tables, they’re all still messy.” He then kneeled down and held a little boy. He looked at the boy, then to the rest of the kids.  “Do you think you can help Hao ge and Cheng ge clean up the tables so we can all eat?”

 

And once again, the whole daycare erupted with loud screamings of the kids. All of them screaming a big loud high pitched yes. Then followed by the kids running around, trying to keep all their color pencils in their cases. Some we’re rushing over to the trash bin to throw the trash from their tables. Justin had stood up and looked over smugly to his boyfriend. Once again it was a win for Huangquanfugui. This easy cooperation you get if you’re close with the kids, paired with their passable acting skills.

 

By the time Zhengting came out with Xinchun and Zeren, food in tow, the tables were all cleared and the children we’re all seated at their own group tables, patiently waiting for their food to arrive. Well, as patient as kids can be. Zhengting ignored the smug looks on the two demons’ faces and told them to help give out the food instead of standing there. Chengcheng and Justin did help, along with Wenjun and Quanzhe, but the pair still won’t let Zhengting live down how he needed them no matter how much of a headache he claims them to be.

 

Once all the kids had gotten their food, the seven of them also grabbed their own packs and sat on the ground, in the middle of all the tables of kids surrounding them. Aside from nap time, lunch time was another period where they could all rest for a bit. Taking care of the kids could be hard sometimes but they still love the cute tiny human beings, just maybe lesser screamings would be nice. (Though Quanzhe’s group are a whole bunch of soft quiet cuties, so he loves his group the most and the rest are just a tad bit jealous of him.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I'll update my chengstin fic once im done with my assignments. sweats. i just really needed this. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!!


End file.
